pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pan Pakapon
Pan Pakapon występuje jako minigra w grach Patapon i Patapon 2. Nie wiadomo, co się z nim stało w Patapon 3. Opis Jest to Patapon - muzyk. ! Poświęć mi, Panu Pakaponowi chwilę swojego czasu! |Pan Pakapn}} Według podpowiedzi które znajdziemy w Patapon 2 na ołtarzu i w trakcie rozgrywki, jest on geniuszem na którego czekał niejaki Patapooka, który z tego samego źródła wiemy, że mieszkał w Patapolis. Instrumentem na którym gra jest trąbka lub inny instrument dęty. Na głowie ma czapkę w kształcie trapezu z trzema frędzlami na jej końcach. Jego minigra ta polega na trąbieniu w rytmie, który podaje drzewo Ubo Bon. Ów roślina narzeka na swędzenie głowy. W obydwóch grach jest to pierwsza minigra możliwa do zdobycia. Odblokowywanie thumb|Ołtarzyk w którym znajduje się czapka Pana Pakapona Patapon Czapka Pana Pakapona jest ukryta w Lesie Eyeball. Zdobywamy ją podczas misji Escape from Isolation. Możliwe że wcześniej został zabity przez Zigotonów, jednak Pataponom udaje się odnaleźć jego czapkę i odrodzić w Drzewie Mater. thumb|Dżungla Juju nad brzegiem morza Patapon 2 Pan Pakapon prawdopodobnie, jak wszystkie Patapony, znajdował się na statku, gdy ten został zatopiony. Został wyrzucony na brzeg, na skraju Dżungli Juju. Ponownie Patapony znajdują jego czapkę i odradzają go w Mater. Dzieje się to podczas misji Juju Jungle Course, która jednak musi być poprzedzona misją Exploring the Juju Jungle (ponieważ dopiero wtedy Patapony odbijają dżunglę z rąk Karmenów). Przebieg thumb|100px|Rysunek Pana Pakapona Celem minigry jest zagranie na trąbce rytmu, podanego wcześniej przez Ubo Bona. Na każde "BON" Ubo Bona powinniśmy odpowiedzieć jednym dźwiękiem na trąbce Pana Pakapona. Ubo Bon podaje zawsze 8 rytmów. Jeśli w ciągu jednego rytmu chociaż raz się pomylimy, cały rytm jest traktowany jako źle zagrany. Można mieć więc od 0 do 8 błędów. Patapon Za każdą w pełni dobrze zagraną serię dostajemy 1 przedmiot. Może to być: * Liść (nic nam nie daje) * Drewno (poz. 1 lub 2) * Kamień (poz. 1, rzadko) * Mięso (poz. 1, rzadko) Dodatkowo, na koniec możemy dostać jeszcze jeden przedmiot w zależności od liczby błędów: * 0-1 błędów - Drewno (poz. 2), Kamień (poz. 1) lub Mięso (poz. 1) * 2-3 błędy - Drewno (poz. 1) Jeśli zostanie popełnione więcej błędów, Ubo Bon nic nam nie da. Patapon 2 Za każde dobre zatrąbienie w serii (nawet jeśli nie była w pełni dobrze zagrana) otrzymujemy 1 przedmiot. Wszystkie przedmioty są na poziomie wybranym na początku minigry lub niższym. Mogą to być: * Liść (nic nam nie daje) * Drewno * Mięso * Kość * Kieł * Skóra Nie można jednak dostać kamieni, co było możliwe w pierwszej części gry. Dodatkowo, na koniec możemy dostać jeszcze jeden przedmiot w zależności od liczby błędów: * 0 błędów - o jeden wyższy niż poziom minigry * 1 błąd - taki sam jak poziom minigry * 2-3 błędy - o jeden niższy niż poziom minigry (ale co najmniej 1) Jeśli zostanie popełnione więcej błędów, Ubo Bon nic nam nie da. Tak więc w Patapon 2 można dostać znacznie więcej przedmiotów niż w Patapon, jednak spowodowane jest to znacznym zwiększeniem ceny tworzenia i ulepszania Pataponów w drugiej części gry względem pierwszej. Solucja Patapon = Przy pierwszym spotkaniu: Pan Pakapon: :La la la!♪ :O, witaj, :Och, Wielki ! :Jestem muzykiem, Panem Pakaponem i jestem do usług Wszechmocnego! :Dziękuję za danie mi życia! Przy każdym następnym: Pan Pakapon: :Wielki ! :Poświęć mi, Panu Pakaponowi chwilę twojego czasu! :Wielki ! :Potrzebujesz może gałęzi drzewa? :Daj mi pewną małą rzecz, a ja dam ci znacznie więcej! Dajemy mięso poziomu 1 Panu Pakaponowi. Następnie Pan Pakapon budzi Ubo Bona. Ubo Bon: :(ziewa) To była piękna drzemka! :Hm? To Pan Pakapon? Bon?♪ :Bo Bo Bon Bon!♪ Jak zwykle, swędzi mnie moja głowa! :Bon Bo Bon!♪ Śpiewaj, tańcz i potrząsaj głowa! :Bo Bo Bo Bon!♪ Słuchaj! Usłysz moją pieśń! :Słuchaj rytmu! Bon Bon♪ Umiesz za nim nadążyć? Bo Bonn!♪ :Bon Bon Bon!♪ Daj mi usłyszeć tą trąbkę! :Bon Bon Bo Bon!♪ Nadchodzę! Ubo Bon coś nuci, a następnie zaczyna śpiewać na głos. Ubo Bon: BON BON BONNN Pan Pakapon: ◯ ◯ ◯ Ubo Bon: BON BON BONNN Pan Pakapon: ◯ ◯ ◯ Ubo Bon: BON BON BOBONNN Pan Pakapon: ◯ ◯ ◯◯ Ubo Bon: BON BON BOBONNN Pan Pakapon: ◯ ◯ ◯◯ Ubo Bon: BON BOBON BOBON Pan Pakapon: ◯ ◯◯ ◯◯ Ubo Bon: BON BOBON BOBON Pan Pakapon: ◯ ◯◯ ◯◯ Ubo Bon: BON BON BONNN Pan Pakapon: ◯ ◯ ◯ Ubo Bon: BON BON BOBONNN Pan Pakapon: ◯ ◯ ◯◯ Ubo Bon: Ha ha ha! Jeśli popełnimy 0 błędów: Ubo Bon: Serce Ubo Bona (i głowa) są teraz czystsze!♪ Jeśli popełnimy 1-3 błędów: Ubo Bon: Weź to jako podziękowanie! Bo Bon!♪ Jeśli popełnimy 4 błędy lub więcej: Ubo Bon: Bonn! Moja głowa dalej mnie swędzi! BoBon!♪ |-|Patapon 2 = Przy pierwszym spotkaniu: Pan Pakapon: :La la la!♪ :O, witaj, :Och, Wielki ! :Jestem muzykiem, Panem Pakaponem i jestem do usług Wszechmocnego! :Dziękuję za danie mi życia! Przy każdym następnym: Pan Pakapon: :Wielki ! :Poświęć mi, Panu Pakaponowi chwilę twojego czasu! :Wielki ! :Potrzebujesz może gałęzi drzewa? :Daj mi pewną małą rzecz, a ja dam ci znacznie więcej! - Poziom 2 = Dajemy 100 Ka-ching Panu Pakaponowi. Następnie Pan Pakapon budzi Ubo Bona. Ubo Bon: :(ziewa) To była piękna drzemka! :Hm? To Pan Pakapon? Bon?♪ :Bo Bo Bon Bon!♪ Jak zwykle, swędzi mnie moja głowa! :Bon Bo Bon!♪ Śpiewaj, tańcz i potrząsaj głowa! :Bo Bo Bo Bon!♪ Słuchaj! Usłysz moją pieśń! :Słuchaj rytmu! Bon Bon♪ Umiesz za nim nadążyć? Bo Bonn!♪ :Bon Bon Bon!♪ Daj mi usłyszeć tą trąbkę! :Bon Bon Bo Bon!♪ Nadchodzę! Ubo Bon coś nuci, a następnie zaczyna śpiewać na głos. Ubo Bon: BON BON BONNN Pan Pakapon: ◯ ◯ ◯ Ubo Bon: BON BON BOBONNN Pan Pakapon: ◯ ◯ ◯◯ Ubo Bon: BOBON BOBON BON Pan Pakapon: ◯◯ ◯◯ ◯ Ubo Bon: BON BON BOBONNN Pan Pakapon: ◯ ◯ ◯◯ Ubo Bon: BON BOBON BOBON Pan Pakapon: ◯ ◯◯ ◯◯ Ubo Bon: BOBON BON BOBON Pan Pakapon: ◯◯ ◯ ◯◯ Ubo Bon: BON BON BONNN Pan Pakapon: ◯ ◯ ◯ Ubo Bon: BON BON BOBONNN Pan Pakapon: ◯ ◯ ◯◯ - Poziom 3 = Dajemy 150 Ka-ching Panu Pakaponowi. Następnie Pan Pakapon budzi Ubo Bona. Ubo Bon: :(ziewa) To była piękna drzemka! :Hm? To Pan Pakapon? Bon?♪ :Bo Bo Bon Bon!♪ Jak zwykle, swędzi mnie moja głowa! :Bon Bo Bon!♪ Śpiewaj, tańcz i potrząsaj głowa! :Bo Bo Bo Bon!♪ Słuchaj! Usłysz moją pieśń! :Słuchaj rytmu! Bon Bon♪ Umiesz za nim nadążyć? Bo Bonn!♪ :Bon Bon Bon!♪ Daj mi usłyszeć tą trąbkę! :Bon Bon Bo Bon!♪ Nadchodzę! Ubo Bon coś nuci, a następnie zaczyna śpiewać na głos. Ubo Bon: BON BON BONNN Pan Pakapon: ◯ ◯ ◯ Ubo Bon: BOBON BOBON BON Pan Pakapon: ◯◯ ◯◯ ◯ Ubo Bon: BON BON BOBONNN Pan Pakapon: ◯ ◯ ◯◯ Ubo Bon: BOBON BON BOBON Pan Pakapon: ◯◯ ◯ ◯◯ Ubo Bon: BOBOBON BOBOBON Pan Pakapon: ◯◯◯ ◯◯◯ Ubo Bon: BON BOBON BOBON Pan Pakapon: ◯ ◯◯ ◯◯ Ubo Bon: BON BON BONNN Pan Pakapon: ◯ ◯ ◯ Ubo Bon: BON BON BOBONNN Pan Pakapon: ◯ ◯ ◯◯ }} Ubo Bon: Ha ha ha! Jeśli popełnimy 0 błędów: Ubo Bon: Serce Ubo Bona (i głowa) są teraz czystsze!♪ Jeśli popełnimy 1-3 błędów: Ubo Bon: Weź to jako podziękowanie! Bo Bon!♪ Jeśli popełnimy 4 błędy lub więcej: Ubo Bon: Bonn! Moja głowa dalej mnie swędzi! BoBon!♪ Ciekawostki * Na poziomie 3, gdy nie popełnimy żadnego błędu, możemy dostać przedmiot nawet poziomu 4. * Jest to minigra, w której można zdobyć najwięcej różnych typów przedmiotów. * Można także zdobyć tu najwięcej przedmiotów w trakcie jednej gry (nawet 35 przedmiotów przy maksymalnym szczęściu). Zwykle jednak dostaje się około 15 przedmiotów. Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Patapony Kategoria:Sojusznicy Kategoria:Minigry Kategoria:Solucja